


Guy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Scrubs, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Gen, Guy Love, Pure Crack, Singing, Songs, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rhodey are given a challenge on karaoke night at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the himym where Marshall had to speak in rhyme to get his son to sleep, which reminded me of the scrubs episode where the are all singing which lead me...here.

They were all pretty shitfaced by this time in the evening that when the bar got out the karaoke machine, it didn't seem all that bad of an idea. First, Clint who was surprisingly good actually. The Thor had a turn and completely butchered a song he had barely heard before,but it seemed to amuse his fellow companions, and that was enough for him.  
Clint was just about to push Nat off of her chair towards the mic when Tony jeered, wanting to find out if there was nothing she wasn't good at. 

"Fine, I'll take my turn. Right after Stark." She smiled wickedly, thinking she had him.  
To her, and most everyone else's surprise he got up and started swaggering to the stage with the confidence he usually displayed. On his way past, he punched Rhodey on the shoulder, beckoning him to follow. 

"Oh, you're in for a treat now," Pepper huffed, knowing what was about to come. 

 

The pair stumbled up on stage, Tony fiddling with the mic as Rhodey sorted out the music. What they began to sing made the heros' friends stop and stare in wonder, and not only because they had some pretty decent voices either. 

 

Tony: Let's face the facts about me and you, our love unspecified  
Though I'm proud to call you "chocolate bear"  
The crowd will always talk and stare. 

Rhodey: I feel exactly those feelings too  
And that's why I keep them inside  
'cause this bear, can't bare the world disdain  
And sometimes is easier to hide. 

Tony & Rhodey: Than explain our guy love, that's all it is  
Guy love he's mine I'm his  
There's nothing gay about it in our eyes. 

Rhodey: You ask me 'bout this thing we share... 

Tony: ...and he tenderly replies. 

Rhodey: It's guy love... 

Tony & Rhodey : ...between two guys. 

Rhodey We're closer than the average man and wife. 

Tony: That's why our matching bracelets say James and Tony.

(And yes, they did have matching bracelets, which they were unashamed to show off to the gathering crowd)

Rhodey: You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life... 

Tony: You're the only man who's ever been inside of me! 

Rhodey Whoa whoa! I just was just fixing his arc reactor. 

Tony: There's no need, to clarify... 

Rhodey: Oh no? 

Tony: Just let it grow more and more each day.  
It's like I've married my best friend... 

Rhodey But in a totally manly way! 

Tony & Rhodey: Let's go!  
It's guy love, don't compromise,  
The feeling of some other guy.  
Holding up your heart into the sky. 

Tony: I'll be there to care through all the lows. 

Rhodey I'll be there to share the highs. 

Tony & Rhodey: It's guy love, between two guys. 

Tony: And when I say, "I love you, Rhodes,",  
It's not what it implies. 

Tony & Rhodey It's guy love  
Between...  
Two...  
Guys. 

The two drunk besties finished the song of hugging each other close, almost in tears as they each grumbled: "I love you, man." In their best impressions of manliness considering how soppy they looked. 

Returning to the booth, stumbling on unsure legs but with an arm around one another, Tony and Rhodey sat opposite the Widow, giving her a look as if to say; beat that, if you can.

**Author's Note:**

> Here the clip from the scrubs episode if you want to see it.   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7hjdC8-jbw


End file.
